The Three Moons
by Jenna of the Red Robes
Summary: Mistress Jenna is tired of all the loud and obvious hatred her new shop, The Three Moons, has been receiving. She enlists the help of her currently secret lover, Dalamar the Dark, to straighten out this annoyance and help her shop prosper. And also with the unknowing help of her numerous admirers, it is almost too easy. Light-hearted, early relationship Dalamar/Jenna story.
1. Admirers

Greetings! The first fanfic that I wrote was for Dragonlance and now I have come full circle and returned to my first love! Sadly, I haven't read anything DL in a while so bear with me if things aren't spelled perfectly or characterization is a little off. This idea just popped in my head and demanded to be written. :)

This story takes place soon after Jenna stopped being Dalamar's apprentice, opened her shop, and became his lover. (It is based before all of Palanthas knows of their relationship)

Please enjoy!

Warning: Jenna and Dalamar are my favorite couple ever! Love 'em 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Dragonlance!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~l~

The hustle and bustle of Palanthas could be heard faintly through the window in The Three Moons. Inside the mageware shop however, it was considerably quieter, more peaceful. Jenna looked out the window, taking in to account the angry glares and malevolent looks sent in her direction.

The other shop owners were not pleased with the opening of her magical store. They all grumbled and complained about it constantly. Many on Krynn held a deep distrust for magic, and the simpletons in the market were not exempt from the prejudice. The fabric merchant next door to her shop not only despised Jenna but, all mages in general. Jenna watched yet another angry citizen walk by before abruptly shutting the curtains and backing into her shop.

She had about had enough. Thankfully soon, _very _soon the malicious looks will turn to fear and trepidation – emotions she preferred to see rather than anger and resentment.

Mistress Jenna took a deep, soothing breath – breathing in the magical scent of her shop. She reveled in the calming effect it had on her.

The beautiful mage heard soft footsteps coming up from her basement which caused a brilliant smile to form on her lips.

"Good day to you, my dear." She said softly, not turning around. She knew he would make himself known when he so desired.

"And to you," A male voice responded quietly. The man put his hands lightly on Jenna's shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Dalamar," Jenna said, her smile widening as she took in the sight of her new, and very dangerous, lover. The dark elf was dressed in a clearly expensive black robe with arcane symbols stitched in silver all around it. His lips curled up slightly, his version of a smile, in response to Jenna's enthusiasm.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Are you prepared for our outing this afternoon?" Dalamar asked almost flippantly, the ghost of a smirk appearing on his handsome features.

Jenna was about to retort with a witty comment when a soft ring emanated through the shop – signaling the arrival of a customer. She turned on her heel to greet the patron while the dark elf retreated into the shadows where he couldn't be seen.

The red robed mage had to hold in a sigh when she recognized who it was. "Hello Julius," She said kindly, holding in her inner annoyance. Julius was one of many mages in Palanthas who had fallen in love with Jenna almost instantly. Although her shop had only been opened for a few weeks, many visitors had come to meet the beautiful Jenna, the powerful Jenna, the mysterious Jenna. She quite loved the attention but, naturally never encouraged the flirtations. Julius was one of the most persistent in his pursuits – dropping in every other day to see her and idly chat. If only they all knew who her heart actually belonged to…

The white robed Julius stepped further into the shop and extended his greetings to Jenna. "Mistress Jenna, like a flower in bloom - you grow more and more beautiful each day."

She smiled sweetly in response. "You flatter me, sir." Jenna responded politely. "Tell me, what brings you to my shop today? Perhaps a new spell book?" She questioned him promptly, trying to hasten his exit. Jenna had better, more entertaining things to do today than converse with another one of her admirers.

"No, my lady. That is not my purpose." Julius paused, staring deeply at her – almost as if he was trying to gage her response. "I have actually brought you a gift." He announced as he pulled out a delicately wrapped present from a pocket within his robes.

"Oh?" Mistress Jenna queried incredulously, lifting one of her elegantly shaped eyebrows. She gracefully extended her hand and took the gift from his own. After carefully tearing away the wrapping around it, she opened the box to reveal a skillfully crafted golden necklace, encrusted with numerous precious gems that sparkled even in the low lighting of her shop. Her eyes widened in appreciation, having always had a soft spot for fine things. "It's stunning –" Jenna began to say but, she was interrupted by Dalamar's soft yet, powerful voice.

"Is it?" He questioned doubtfully, stepping out from the shadows and thoroughly frightening Julius. The white robed mage's face had turned as white as the crisp robes that he wore.

"You-you're-" Julius spluttered incoherently. He finally gathered his wits enough to bow to the dark mage that was instantly recognizable to all. "My lord," He said respectfully.

Dalamar did not acknowledge him; instead he continued walking until he stood at Jenna's side so that he could properly examine her gift. He reached out his long-fingered hand to pick up the piece of jewelry. He pretended to ponder for a moment before remarking. "I suppose it is not horrible." He stated dryly, picking at one of the stones. "However, I must say that it is not quite lavish enough for the lover of the Master of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas. Wouldn't you agree, my love?" The dark elf finished with a mocking smirk upon his face.

Jenna gave him a wry look in return. "I believe you are right, my dear." Obligingly, she gave him the answer he wanted.

Poor Julius was finally able to put two and two together and realized what was going on. "Mistress Jenna and, m-my lord, are you…? Are the two of you…?" The white robed mage was unable to form the question.

Jenna gave him a sympathetic grin, "Lord Dalamar is my lover, Julius."

The innocent mage looked dumbfounded, his eyes darting between the pair. "Oh." Julius was finally able to squeak out. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before deciding it was definitely time for him to go. "I should take my leave." He said almost inaudibly before quickly darting from the shop and back into the safety of Palanthas.

He had barely left the shop before Jenna burst into laughter. "It appears he has forgotten his necklace." She was finally able to comment after a few moments once she contained herself.

"Indeed." Dalamar responded simply. The dark mage murmured a few words of a spell and before Jenna's awestruck eyes, for she never tired of seeing the power of magic, the necklace transformed itself into an even more ornate and magnificent piece of jewelry. "Now, here is something worthy of you." He said as he carefully pinned it around her slender neck.

"Thank you," She responded tenderly, fingering her new adornment. "You started early on our mission of the day – informing Palanthas of our relationship." Jenna continued lightheartedly, a twinkle in her bright eyes.

"I surmised that if we informed one of your numerous enthusiasts then he would tell the others and our job would be completed more efficiently." The black robed mage said matter-of-factly.

"Certainly, though I never guessed that you would be one to become jealous." Jenna replied mischievously, the twinkle in her eye becoming more playful.

"I was not jealous." Dalamar responded sardonically. He quickly changed the subject by offering Jenna his arm. "Come now, my dear. Do you not wish to publicize our relationship so that your shop will stop being hated so openly?" He gestured to the door with his other arm, signaling that is was time for them to make their departure.

"I do indeed wish it, my love." Jenna affirmed amiably as she wrapped her arm through his. Together, the powerful mages left the safety of her shop and entered the soon-to-be shocked streets of Palanthas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~l~

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know your thoughts/comments! This could be multi chapter if there is interest if not, then it shall be its own little lonely one shot. You decide!

Have a wonderful day and thanks again for reading! (and reviewing!) :)


	2. An Angry Father

Wow, it has been a whole year! Here is chapter two!

This chapter is dedicated to Nontacitare, their kind review inspired me to write this next installment. Thank you!

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and revel in the greatness that is Dalamar and Jenna. ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~l~

Justarius could barely believe what he was reading. The red robed mage crunched the battered missive in his hands - going through it once more.

_My lord Justarius,_

_I fear that the burden of delivering disturbing news has fallen to me. I am unaware if this information is already known to you but, I felt it prudent to inform you either way._

_It has become widely known news in Palanthas that your daughter, Jenna of the Red Robes, has become the mistress of the esteemed Lord Dalamar the Dark, Master of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas. I had originally thought reports of their relationship was mere rumor however, I have received many reputable witness who will attest to the validity of these claims. Lord Dalamar and Mistress Jenna reputedly traversed greater Palanthas arm in arm a fortnight ago._

_As your friend, Justarius, and having had the pleasure of seeing your dear Jenna grow up over these many years, I believed it best that I inform you of these troubling rumors. I care for Jenna deeply and I fear what disastrous things she may have gotten herself into. I hope that with this knowledge you can fully investigate these reports and find out the truth of the matter. I sincerely hope that this is all indeed rumor and that Jenna has not shamed herself in the way I fear she may have._

_Fare you well my dear friend,_

_Keelian_

Justarius smoothed the missive out flat atop his desk and took a deep breath as he tried to once again to comprehend the information enclosed herein. It was simply impossible, he tried to tell himself. It has to be just rumors, his Jenna would never do something so reckless. Would she?

Unbidden, Justarius mind flashbacked to the past which featured a much younger Jenna. A Jenna who may have always had a fascination with things that were too dangerous for her.

~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justarius stood looking out of the open window as he tried to keep an eye on his daughter and conduct a meeting with a peeved white robed mage.

He could just barely hear her voice over the din of room and it's occupant.

Jenna was playing out in the gardens of Wayreth with a few children of the visiting mages. The younglings were fascinated by Jenna, even at the age of twelve - it was clear how intelligent and beautiful she would one day become.

The other kids begged her to tell them stories of the things she had seen living at the Tower and tales of the people she had met. Jenna obligingly told them stories, she adored being the center of attention.

Justarius tuned out of her storytelling for a few minutes as he focused on the complaining mage. His attention was returned to the children outside however when he heard his daughter speaking a little too fondly of Nuitari.

"Well, haven't you always wanted to see it as well?" She eagerly questioned her captive audience as she referred to the black moon only seen by the dark mages. "I bet it is truly mesmerizing." Jenna continued, her melodic voice entrancing her young listeners. "I would imagine that it shines with eerily luminescent onyx light - mirroring the mystery surrounding it." She finished, sounding way more well-spoken than an average twelve year old - the result of growing up in a Tower of High Sorcery.

Justarius was about to shout out his window to interrupt for he felt that it was improper for his daughter to speak of desires to see Nuitari but, she quickly began to speak of other matters and the subject was dropped. He soon forgot about it as he continued to be bombarded by nagging from the young mage in his chambers.

More forgotten memories bombarded Justarius as he reflected on his daughter's past: the dangerous stories she would tell the other children, her uncanny ambition that made her take unwarranted risks, and the worst - the time he caught a teenaged Jenna kissing one of the black robed apprentices at the Tower.

With all these memories coming to the forefront of his mind, he began to worry that perhaps these accusations about Jenna and Dalamar were true…

No, that's impossible, Justarius dismissed the idea. His darling Jenna would never become the mistress of one like Dalamar the Dark, not only because he is a black robed mage but also because Jenna knows how much he personally dislikes the dark elf - she would never do what those horrible rumors suggested.

Determined to ease his mind and to be able to put these scandalous rumors to rest, Justarius decided to travel to Palanthas to ask Jenna personally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~l~

Jenna was straightening a few spell books when she heard the pleasant chime that signaled that she had a customer. She was a tad disappointed to have a patron come in so close to closing time for she had plans this evening that she could not wait to attend to. Plans that involved a certain powerful dark elf that Jenna was quite enamored with.

Putting on a polite smile, she whirled around to face her guest. Her eyes light up in surprised recognition.

"Father!" She exclaimed, coming forward and giving him a small hug. "I was unaware that you would be visiting." Jenna said bemusedly - she had assumed that her father would inform her of an upcoming visit.

"Hello, my daughter. I apologize for the abrupt visit I just had heard something disturbing and I needed to come to you immediately so that you could put my worries to rest." He stated with a paternal smile not wasting much time on pleasantries.

At her father's words, Jenna's heart constricted in concern - was it possible that he knew about Dalamar? If he did confront her about her relationship, she knew that she would not deny it. However, she decided that it would be most advantageous for her to pretend to be unaware of what it could be that was troubling him.

"My father, these are not pleasant words to hear." She began with a small frown, playing the concerned daughter perfectly. Dalamar had taught her much in the ways of manipulation and deceit - lessons she was incredibly grateful for. "What is it that worries you?"

Justarius let out a nervous chuckle. "I had heard distressing rumors that you, my dear Jenna, had become the mistress of one Lord Dalamar the Dark." He studied his daughter's features expecting to see a look of shock - she was supposed to be astonished that her own father would accuse her of such horrible things. However instead, Justarius saw...resignation?

Jenna stood her ground and looked him straight in the eye. "They are not just rumors, they are the truth." She said simply.

Her words hit Justarius like a physical blow with their potency.

"Jenna this is no joke," He replied, sincerely hoping that this was all an elaborate albeit not humorous jest.

"I know, father. This is no witticism," She affirmed. "I highly doubt Dalamar would enjoy being considered humorous in this context." Jenna added wryly.

Justarius stood in indignant silence for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts. It was an almost impossible task for pure shock and rage coursed through him. Jenna had always been so smart, surely she could see how foolhardy a relationship with the Head of the Order of the Black Robes would be.

"No daughter of mine would _ever_ give herself to - to a black robed elf!" He shouted, his features contorting in anger - fueled further by Jenna's apparent nonchalance.

Jenna retorted calmly with an almost wicked smirk. "Well then, I suppose that I am no daughter of yours, _Justarius_." She cruelly emphasized his name.

"You will not speak to me in this way, Jenna!" Justarius spluttered, unsure how to react to her uncharacteristic callous nature. "You owe me respect and an explanation! How could you shame our family in this way?"

Jenna scoffed at his dramatics. "I would owe my father respect but seeing as I am apparently not your daughter - I don't owe you paternal respect or an explanation. However, I shall respect your rank, my lord Justarius." She conceded. "And I will tell you this, whom I take as my lover is none of your concern. I have chosen to 'give myself to a black robed elf' as you so eloquently stated. And beyond that, there is nothing you need to know." She said sardonically. Internally, she was seething, furious at her usually logical father for not approaching this matter calmly.

"Jenna - " Justarius tried to speak but she cut him off.

"Now my lord, if you are not going to be purchasing anything this evening, I must ask you to leave for it is past closing time." Jenna stated, an icy mask hiding her true emotions. "Any other time, I wouldn't particularly mind having a customer such as yourself stay past closing however, I have other plans this evening that I have been eagerly awaiting to attend to. Plans, as a matter of fact, that involve my lover that you seem to be so curious about." She continued cruelly as she began to guide her dumbstruck father out of the mageware shop.

Jenna essentially pushed him out of the shop and couldn't resist throwing out one more barb. "I am positive that my dear Dalamar will love to hear about the conversation we just had. I'm sure he'll find it quite amusing. Good evening, sir." And with that, she shut the door in his face and locked it loudly.

She was furious. Jenna hoped that Dalamar's cool logic would be able to calm her down...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~l~

"One moment, my dear." Dalamar said smoothly from his desk.

He didn't need to look away from his guest to know that Jenna had arrived - she was the only one with both the audacity and the permission to enter his chambers unannounced.

Jenna's eyes narrowed when she realized who was standing in front of Dalamar's desk: her father. Apparently after being forced from her shop, he had headed here to disturb the black robe as well.

"You were saying, Justarius?" The dark elf questioned snidely.

Justarius glanced back at Jenna before returning his glare to Dalamar.

"I was saying that you must stop this relationship that you have taken up with my daughter - that you began without my permission - I might add."

Dalamar leaned forward, appearing in control despite his seated position. The dark elf let out a low, harsh chuckle. "My my, I see you have not changed. Still demanding things that are not in your power to control." He said coldly - looking every inch the powerful black robed mage that he was.

Justarius glowered back. "My daughter is mine to control,"

"Really?" Dalamar countered with a mocking smirk. "And here I thought that she belonged to me."

"If I recall correctly, Justarius," Jenna cut in, adopting the same mocking tone as her lover. "I am no daughter of yours." She stated as she perched herself on the arm of Dalamar's chair.

The dark elf looked gloatingly triumphant as he snaked one of his hands through Jenna's.

"I think it would be appreciated if you would leave us now, my lord Justarius." Dalamar said with polite words that were practically dripping with derision.

Justarius opened his mouth to retort but Dalamar interrupted before he could speak. "Now, sir. You have overstayed your welcome and offended my lady." His voice took on a dangerous edge. "Go." The black robe commanded, darkly imperious.

The red robe looked pleadingly at his daughter but her closed off, distant features offered no solace.

Justarius whirled his cloak around him angrily as he finally departed - leaving the other two mages alone in the study.

At his departure, Jenna let out a sigh.

Dalamar pulled her down into his lap, eliciting a small smile from her.

"Put him out of your mind for now, my love. Your father is acting the fool but I hope, for your sake, that he will see reason eventually."

Jenna nodded once, still lost in her thoughts.

The black robe brought his hands to her face, turning her to look at him. "Focus on me, Jenna. Don't let him win by ruining our evening."

"Of course, my love." She blinked hard, pulling herself from her stupor. She focused her attention on the dark elf's enticing angular features.

Dalamar's eyes took on a wicked glint that caused Jenna's heart to race.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, pulling her firmly into his arms.

And in those arms Jenna found the satisfying oblivion that she so craved after her tumultuous day.

Internally, Jenna scoffed at those who thought her lover was a cruel and heartless mage for they have never known how tender and gentle he could truly be.

For the prince of darkness was truly a gentleman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~l~

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought in the reviews! (bonus points if you know what play the last sentence is from)

I hope you have a wonderful day and thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
